The present invention relates generally to contoured bath tub seat supports which are constructed to permit the flow of pressurized air through the interior of the seat to massage all parts of a person's body while being comfortably supported by the contoured seat.
Contour seats have been provided in the prior art that are made to support a person while bathing, for example: the instant inventor has fashioned such a seat in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,406. Other examples of such seats are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,582,439 and 3,605,208.
Also there are products available which are submerged in a tub to massage a person while seated therein. One such item is sold by Regina Home Spa and comprises a flat cushioned pad which is hinged so as to take the form of the tub in which it is immersed. However as can be imagined the flat pad in no way can be considered to provide a contoured shape as is intended herein. A pressurized air supply causes air to flow through the pad into the water to cause bubbles and turbulence. Other tub massagers simply flow pressurized air directly into the water to cause bubbles and turbulence. While these systems provide a massaging effect the present invention is an improvement over and an extension of such systems.